Pain In the Neck!
'Pain In the Neck! '''is the 28th episode of Season 22. Summary When Owlette accidentally invites Vampirina and Oskar to the Enchanted Forest on the same night for a campout, she believes then won't get along and tries to keep them apart. Plot The episode begins at the Brimley house where Amaya is calling Vampirina to come over tonight for a vampire bat and owl campout. She tells her that they'll have s'mores, tell scary ghost stories, and even go flying in the night. On the other side of the phone, Vampirina was excited and says to Amaya that she'll be there tomorrow night. That night, Amaya and Oskar were having their evening picnic just as Oskar asked Amaya if she has everything ready for their vampire bat and owl campout tomorrow night. Amaya replies yes in a calm tone but then jerks up when Oskar mentioned tomorrow night and turns completely pale as Oskar asks her if she was okay, but the truth was that Amaya was not okay because she had already invited Vampirina to her vampire bat and owl campout. Later, the next day, Amaya was pacing back and forth and asking her bird pet friends, Birdie, Snowdrop, and Sparkly what she was going to do. She had already invited Oskar to the campout but she foolishly invited Vampirina to the campout too! Sparkly suggested that she should just tell Vampirina that she already invited Oskar to the campout, but Amaya replies to Sparkly that she has a lot to learn about vampires and that she does not want to hurt any of her vampire friends' feelings. Amaya was is her neck and problems! Later, at the DJ Marketplace, Amaya was buying marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate for the s'mores. Just then, Connor and Greg appeared and said hello to Amaya, but then they noticed that she wasn't looking very happy. When Connor asks her what's wrong, Amaya tells him and Greg about the owl and vampire bat campout she will be having with Oskar tonight, but also tells them that she accidentally invited Vampirina and is afraid that if the two vampires came along to the campout, they might not get along so well. She can just imagine what it might be like at tonight's campout: Oskar and Vampirina might sword fight with the sticks they will be using to roast marshmallows, hey might fight over the bag of marshmallows, and they might even blame each other for not setting up the tent right. As Amaya felt too anxious, Connor soothes her and Greg assures her that things will go well tonight. Amaya was still not sure about that. After her trip to the marketplace, Amaya was preparing the food and getting her tent ready just as her mom Ms. Brimley came into the kitchen to check on her daughter and see if she is ready for her campout. Amaya replies yes while trying to hide her anxiety in her voice. After her mother left, Amaya comes up with an idea: she can keep the little vampires apart by having two campout with them, but will it work? Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Triple Threat from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on Oskar von Horrificus Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Season 22 episodes based on cartoons